Rock Lee y el Castillo Ambulante
by Rokku ri GO
Summary: Hola a tod@s! es mi primer fic... y decidí hacerlo de mi pàreja favorita GaiLee. espero que les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo... Disfrutenlo!


_**Hola! Este es mi primer fic! Qué emocionada estoy… Es de mi pareja favorita… GaiLee o Gai-Lee como noté que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja decidí poner mi granito de arena..**_

_**...**__**Rock Lee y el Castillo Ambulante...**__**  
**___  
_Capítulo Nº1: La vida son instantes..._

La densa neblina era muy espesa. Un ruido mecánico se oía a lo lejos. Oxidado. La enorme estructura se movía lentamente, camuflageandose con las nubes bajas. El castilo avanzaba agilmente con sus cuatro patas. Se movía entre los valles y montañas.  
En un pequeño pueblo, tranquilo, el aire tenía olor a carbón. Gracias al ferrocarril que atravesaba la ciudad, como prácticamente el único medio de transporte, o por lo menos el más veloz.  
En un pequeño cuarto cuya ventana daba hacia el tren, el lugar se oscurecía al pasar uno y otro y otro. El sonido de los rieles y durmientes y la bocina del mismo era lo único que resonaba en aquel silencioso y aburrido lugar. La monotonía no era algo que le fastidiara.  
Dentro de aquel taller se encontraba muy ocupado un joven. Sentado en un escritorio, Cociendo, adornando, y terminando decenas de sombreros. Era un chico apasionado y siempre daba lo mejor de sí en cada labor. Poseía una tierna mirada, con sus ojos negros que siempre reflejaban simpatía. Tenía el cabello largo y azabache, sujetado con una trenza.  
Una señora se acercó, a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el muchacho, tocó con los nudillos y aguardó respuesta.  
-Joven Lee, joven Lee. Ya hemos cerrado la tienda. ¿Por qué no se viene con nosotras por una vez? - dijo la amable señora.  
-No. Tengo que terminar esto. Vayan ustedes. -Dijo a la vez que se daba media vuelta para responder.  
-Está bien. Como quiera. - la dama asintió comprendiendo y se dirigió a las otras chicas del taller.- Vamos chicos.  
-¡Esperenmé!  
-No se vallan sin mí.  
-¡Vamos!  
-¡Miren eso! ¡Es el castillo del Maito Gai! - gritó una joven mirando por la ventana más cercana.  
-¿Dónde?  
-Nunca lo había visto desde tan cerca.  
-¡Qué siniestro! - dijo una chica. Lee también lo contempló con algo de curiosidad.  
-¿Crees que Maito Gai bajará al pueblo hoy? -preguntó otro.  
-¡Se está alejando!  
-Se ha ido.  
-No, solo se ha escondido de esos aviones en la niebla.  
-¿Ha oído lo que le pasó a Esa chica de North Heaven? Dicen que Maito Gai le robó el corazón.  
-¡Qué miedo!  
-¡Qué horror!  
-No te preocupes... solo se lleva a las bonitas. - dijo una chica. Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar. Lee, que había estado escucha ndo todo, no pudo sino sentir cierta curiosidad.  
-¡No tiene gracia!  
El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, anunciaba que la tienda había quedado vacía. Le dolían los ojos y un poco las manos. Coser, coser y más coser lo dejaba exhausto.  
-Terminé. -anunció para sí mismo en voz alta. Extendió su mano hacía donde se encontraban unos sombreros aún sin terminar. Los había de todos colores, con bonitos y llamativos adornos. Tomó uno y lo analizó. lo situó delante de sí mismo. Ya era suficiente por hoy. Se levantó con pereza de la incómoda silla que ocupaba y se sacudió el delantal que traía puesto con las manos. Se lo quitó y lo dejó sobre una mesa. Tomó un sombrero de ala ancha y se lo puso. La tienda se conectaba con la casa donde vivía en el fondo. Caminó unos pasos por el corredor y entró por la puerta que daba a su casa.

Los aviones bombarderos surcaban los cielos como advirtiendo lo que acontecería.  
Lee se miró en el espejo, hizo una mueca y se dispuso a salir del tienda. Cerró con llave y Corrió para alcanzar el tranvía tenía pensado ir a ver a su amiga TenTen y esa era la forma más rápida de llegar. Justo a tiempo. Logró subirse. El medio de transporte hizo sonar la sirena y todos abordaron , aunque algo apretados. Lee se dirigía a la capital. Una muy bonita ciudad. pero los tanques de guerra cruzaban las calles y arrojaban propaganda nacinalista. Estaban en medio de una muy importante guerra.

Las personas vitoreaban y cantaban cánticos a favor de su país. Arrojaban papel confeti y tiraban serpentinas que cubrían el suelo de pavimento. Los soldados marchaban ostentando su poderío y su nivel de fuerzas recibidos como heroes por los ciudadanos y habitantes.

Lee se bajó del tranvía y caminó unas cuantas cuadras. Su rostro dicernía del resto del pueblo. no sentía el júbilo ni la alegría que, en cambio, exaltaba al pueblo y a la muchedumbre.

Las calles estaban adornadas por soldados armados que patrullaban las mismas. Lee solo quería pasar por ellas sin ser abordado. Bajó unas escaleras y se adentró en un angosto pasillo. Con el papel de la dirrección en mano, Lee miraba de izquierda a derecha buscando la calle. Caminaba distraído. Ojeando el trozo de papel no pudo de ninguna manera predecir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Levantó la cabeza y vio un chaleco azul. Un uniformado. La verdad era que lo había tomado desprevenido y por sorpresa.

Miró hacía arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de aquel soldado y se dio cuenta de que eran dos soldados.

-Parece que esta ratita se ha perdido. -dijo con un tono seductor.

-Oh no. No me he perdido. -dijo Lee con la voz temblorosa.

-Creo que esta ratita tiene sed. - insistió. -Habría que invitarle un té.

-No gracias. Una amiga me espera. -dijo Lee bajando la cabeza. No le gustaba la forma en que ese tipo lo miraba.

-Es guapo para ser una ratita. - dijo el otro que tenía un gran bigote.

-Dime... ¿Qué edad tienes? -dijo nuevamente el primero. -¿Vives por aquí cerca?

-¡Dejenme en paz! -dijo asustado Lee, dando unos pasos hacía atras.

-¡Ah! Y a lo ves. Ese bigotazo asusta a las chicas. -dijo el primero.

-¿Y qué? Me gusta más asustado. -dijo el segundo.

-¡Ah! Conque aquí es donde estaba... querido... - el extraño sujeto puso una mano en su hombro y así lo acercó más a su propio cuerpo. Lee estaba muy confundido. -Perdonalos, no son malos, solo son...

-¡Oye! Está con nosotros. -dijo el segundo.

-No me digas, ¿De verdad? - dijo el desconocido. -Pues a mi me ha parecido que se iban. Hizo un gesto con la mano que antes estaba posada en el hombre del joven pelinegro. Los dos militares se alejaron caminando en contra de su voluntad. ¿Pero... quién era ese hombre que lo había rescatado? -Tienes que perdonarles... en realidad no son tan malos. ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó naturalmente. Era un hombre alto y tenía una grande y verdadera sonrisa y unos bellos ojos negros y además su cabello estaba teñido de rubio. -Esta tarde seré tu acompañante.

-Yo... solo iba al Café Cesari... -dijo impactado.

-No te preocupes, pero me estan siguiendo. -cruzó su brazo alrededor de Lee y comenzaron a caminar deprisa. -Actúa natural. El joven pelinegro miraba hacia arriba, ese sujeto lo había impactado a tal manera que sentía que podía flotar con su ayuda.

De repente de las paredes comenzaron a brotar monstruos de lodo. De cada hendidura salían a borbotones, llevaban sombreros de paja. El pasillo era angosto, lo que hacía su escape casi imposible.

-Lo siento. Creo que te he metido en aprietos. -dijo tranquilamente. Rock Lee asustado se aferró aún más a su extraño acompañante. ¿Habría forma de escapar? Los hombres pegajosos empezaron a salir delante de ellos para emboscarlos. -Por aquí. dijo llevándolo por un callejón que estaba a su derecha. Los habían acorralado. El hombre tomó con firmeza la cintura de Rock Lee y dio un salto. Un segundo antes de que todos los hombres babosos se apelmazaran en el callejón sin salida. Nunca se había sentido tan liviano y frágil. Parecía que no había gravedad, que no había límite a lo que podía hacer.

-Y ahora extiende las piernas y echa a andar. -dijo el hombre como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Tomó en sus manos las de Lee y comenzaron a correr por el cielo. ¡Era increíble! -¿Lo ves? No es tan dificil. - dijo riendo un poco. Andaban por los tejados. Todo parecía tan irreal. Tan fantástico. L mejor era que nadie parecía darse cuenta de nada de lo que acontecía sobre sus cabezas. Llegaron de inmediato al Café Cesari. O más bien a su balcón. -Ahora tengo que despistarlos. Espera un poco antes de salir. ¿Si?

-Gracias.- dijo Lee. La verdad que no quería soltar aquella calidez que le provocaba la mano de aquel extraño.

-Nos vemos. -saludó y saltó del balcón . El joven pelinegro rápidamente se acercó a la orilla del mismo para ver si se había lastimado al caer así, pero cuando logró mirar se había esfumado.

**_Continuará... _**

Muchas gracias a tod s por leer! Se los agradezco y espero que lean el siguiente capitulo con mucha emoción… Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
